Uncharted World
by Write the Night Away
Summary: A 16 year old boy named Alex, Lost in a world he doesn't know of, meeting women he doesn't know! Mobtalker is in this Please review and follow if you like! :D
1. Prologue

"Hey, Alex!" Even though I'm right next to her she still yells, sometimes hate my girlfriend.

"You don't have to yell, I am right here..." I close my locker and get my books for next class, highschool is almost over just 1 more year and done. I faded away from the conversation with my girlfriend she said something about going somewhere I really didn't care.

My mind was on a lot of other things, I don't know how I am a straights A student even though my mind wonders off so much. Alright that's the bell, it's last period and I have Math too easy.

Well here I am Ms. Katherine's class.

"...so will you come?!"

"Huh, what?"

"Great, it will be at 7:00 p.m. BYE!"

She kissed my cheek and ran off. Man I love her, I should pay attention to her.

I walk into class and take my seat, and Ms. Katherine walks in. Man all the guys in this school are such perverts it feels like I am the only non-pervert here. They go all crazy over every girl that comes here.

"Welcome class, I hope you don't mind if I take a pop quiz today."

Usually everyone would be pissed off but Ms. Katherine's has a charm that gets all the guys hypnotized into doing whatever she says. Except me, but I don't think she minds because, I don't mean to brag, I almost never fail a test especially math.

"This shouldn't take you that long, Alex." She comes by and smiles at me, she isn't my favorite teacher but she pretty cool.

"I'd say 5 minutes, tops."

_3 Minutes _

"Well I was close?"

She giggles, "alright Alex you can take your seat."

Well I sit down and take out a book. You see I love to read, most guys love to play games. I like games but now-a-days it's all violence, so I barely every play.

Oh right I gotta tell you about myself, well I was never good at this but I will try. I have purplish eyes, semi long hair, and I'm pretty tall. What else, oh right I love the color Red and Purple. That pretty much me, alright time to continue readi- *_Ring*_

Oh damn I missed reading again, oh well.

_6:30 p.m. _

Oh right the thing Jeanette was telling me about. Gotta get ready for that, I head to my room and take out my red jacket and red pants with a purple undershirt and black Puma shoes. Oh wait where was I supposed to go?

Dame it I'll call her to find out. I grab my Android from my pocket and dial in her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeanette, about the thing I had to do with you where is the address?"

"8008 Fort Hewin. (Lol its Boobs for the win! XD)"

"And what is it?"

"You are so ignorant, it's a party at Trevor's house!"

"Oh," I hate Trevor he's a perverted dick," alright."

"Bye," if it weren't for her I would never go, her sweet voice would make me go anywhere.

"Bye..."

I put my phone in my pocket and head off.

I come to Trevor's house and Jeanette is waiting for me,

"Jeanette do I have to do this."

"I know you don't like Trevor but Mindy begged me to go and I knew I couldn't do it alone, I'm sorry for dragging you into it." She pouted, goddamn her I give in.

"Alright fine lets get this over with." Me and Jeanette walk to the front door and knock, you can hear the music pounding and people shouting, singing, and falling. Trevor answers the door.

"Well hello Jeanette, Alex." I see his eyes looking at Jeanette scanning up and down, I wanted to punch him in the face so badly!

"Please come in..." She gestures us, I scowl at him but he already knows how much I hate him.

He walks in between me and Jeanette, "this one will be the best one yet."

"What makes it different from the other million parties you have?" I ask and he looks at me with a looks that screams 'get Jeanette the fuck out of here'.

"We have real alcohol, loads of it!" Oh my god, under-age drinking!

"What?! How!" Jeanette has an nervous look on her face.

"Questions later, right now let's get you some shot!" He drags her towards the bar, I follow.

"Oh my god, Jeanette this is your 7th shot in a row, please stop!" I grab her and beg to her, I can see Trevor smiling from the corner of my eye.

"Oh it's fine let her have fun!" I know what he was going to do, it so obvious.

"No fuck you! I'm not leaving her side!" He scowls but then smirks at me.

"Jeanette," she looks at him, poor girls so drunk she doesn't even realize that people 2 feet from her are talking about her, "Alex says that she won't let you drink anymore, what are you going to do about that?"

She turns and give me a very angry look, "Alex! I WILL DRINK ALL I WANT AND DO WHATEVER I WANT!" She's mad and when she is mad she does stupid things but very aggressive things!

I grab her shoulders "alright, fine you can have your 'fun' but please be careful," she looks at me with those amazing yellowish-greenish eyes and and moves her blond bangs from in front of her face.

"Itz fine... I'll be ok, ok?"

I sigh, and walk away. But I can see Trevor smile in glee, I turn to him and give him a very very deadly look, "try anything and I swear to god I will hurt you so badly!"

"Hey man don't worry, she'll be fine. It's not like I am going to drug her and rape her, jeeze."

I hesitate but eventually I get up and walk away. I really don't want to leave her, but when she is mad she does things that would scare even the most badass of people.

I look around what's left of Trevor's living room and see a bunch of drunk teenagers hanging out!

I feel a 2 hands embrace me from behind, I turn around to see Mindy, with a very tipsy look on her face.

"Hiiiii, Alexxz!" She yells and nearly falls on me, I grab her.

"Whoa, Mindy are you ok?" She place her hand on my face and leans in closer.

"You know, Jeanette isn't here right now... and what she doesn't know won't hurt her." My eyes widen as she smiles seductively. I turn around and walk away, she follows behind.

"Come on Alex, please just once." That made me very mad, I grab her arms firmly.

"Mindy! Stop! I am not going to cheat on Jeanette just because you said ok! I love he more than anything and I am not going to cheat on her like a dirtbag! Now please leave me alone."

She looks at me, "trust me, you'll thank me later." I tell her as I turn away and walk back, towards Jeanette.

I turn back to make sure she isn't following me. But when I look back, my heart stops.

I turn to see Jeanette locking lips with Trevor, when I look at that my world just breaks to pieces like a mirror. My eye's slowly fill with tears of sorrow, but that sorrow is soon replace with rage!

I go up to the 2 making out, I grab Trevor by the neck and, literally, life him in the air! I hear Jeanette gasp,"hey what the fuck giv- oh god! Alex..."

I say nothing but squeeze harder, "listen man, I am sorry! I didn't mean to" *gack*"

The sight of him makes me so mad that I lift his body in the air and slam it against the counter I hear a cracking sound! I hear him yell in pain, everyone stops to look at us. I see some of the other guys coming up.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF!" I see they slowly back away, as I look down at him. He is clutching his shoulder in pain while the other one is trying to get me to back off. I felt a smile creep onto my face, this is so... fun.

I kicked his body really hard and I watch him tumble back a couple of feet.

I look at Jeanette she is look at me in complete fear. I look back her she is crying, why is she crying?! Does she know what she did to me?!

"I trusted you..." I felt myself breaking inside, "and...and you betrayed my trust."

"I loved you so much and you took that all away in seconds. Why?"

She keeps looking at me with tears.

"ANSWER ME!"

She starts to cry even more, "why... so you can have Tongue-Off with that piece of shit!" I gesture to Trevor still in pain.

"I-I... am sorry, Alex...*sniffle* I d-don't know what c-came over me..."

"Sorry isn't going to fix this." I look at her one more time and turn away.

"It didn't last time and it won't again."

I start to walk away and she starts to bawl out loud. I hear some of her friends coming to comfort her. I smash the door shut and leave the house.

I hear Trevor's parent's car coming around the corner.

I walk away down the street, and I felt my tears come out. Slowly making their way down my face.

"How could she..." I whisper to my self. I take a seat under a street lamp illuminating blue light on the sidewalk.

'Why did she do it?'

**Wanted to write more but sadly had to go somewhere I will continue to write as soon as I come back...**


	2. Cupa

The darkness surrounds the sidewalk and the only thing fighting it back is this little streetlight that keeps flickering on and off.

I let out a long sigh, after Trevor's parents went in the house there was pandemonium; screaming and yelling emitted from the house followed by drunken teenagers stumbling to get outside and sober friends trying to help them get to a car. Soon the sounds of a ambulance and police cars arriving.

Some people start to head this way so I started to walk away, man why does this happen to me. Whenever I put my trust in someone they betray it, first Nicole now Jeanette. You know what, from now on I trust no o-

Whoa there was a noise, I turn my head to the house. There is a noise emitting from behind the bushes, like a hellish noise. I turn and peek my head around the bushes, there is nothing.

I step out and walk towards the spot where I heard the noise, I still hear the noise but I don't see anythin- wait there are these purple particles in the air. What the hell? The noise got very loud, so loud I had to cover my ears!

I took my hands off my ears and turned around to see this little circular object on the ground, it was kinda blue and kinda purple with, what looked like, an eye in it.

I examine the object more carefully thinking it's the object that was making the noise but it wasn't. The particles were gone and so was the noise, meh who cares.

I toss the object behind me and I hear the sound of glass smashing, the noise was back and full force! I turned and saw that there was a purple square hole in the air and that, slowly, I was being pulled into it like parts of me were disappearing into the square hole.

I felt like screaming but when I tried my voice was drowned out my the sound of the... thing! I tried with everything I had to hang in there but I couldn't do it the, what I think, portal was pulling me in with such force that I couldn't hang on! Oh dear god, this is it, this is how I am going to die, being sucked into a purple portal! Good bye worl-

"Uggh, where am I..." I ask as I get up slowly from the ground.

Whoa what the fuck... what is all this? Everything is so cube like...

*Snort*

I quickly turn around and look at the ground there is this little cube pink thing, it looks like a pig. I lean down and pet it's head, "is everything here a cube."

It oinks and run away, I sigh well atleast I am not a cube. I look around and see a small brown cube with a little silver knob on it. It looked like a chest, I lift the lid off and look inside.

There is a bunch of stuff and a check list?

Alright cool, I look at the list,

_First thing you must know, you are in the realm of Minecraft, don't question why. This is much more different then Earth, in this world everything is a block and is all mine-able even with your fist, although some items require you to use specific tools or you may not receive the item. _

_You can only carry a limited amount of items in you hand but you can carry more in your inventory, to put an item in your inventory, just pick it up and think about putting it away. It will go into your inventory, to take items from your inventory you just need to think about the item, it has to be in your inventory though, and it will come to you. Here are some basic items :_

_1. Iron Sword, use it to slash through enemies or to get food from mobs, pigs, cows, etc._

_2. Stone Pickaxe, use it to mine stone, coal, and iron ore. Only those for more you need to upgrade._

_3. Wood Axe, for getting wood or wooden planks. _

_4. Stone Shovel, obviously for getting or moving dirt but also gravel._

_5. Bread, eat it dumbass_

_Miscellaneous items; gunpowder, ender pearl, arrows, sand, wooden planks, dirt, Flint'n'Steel, and sticks._

Alright cool, I take the sword out. It glistens was the sun reflects off of it. So what did the check list say just think of the item in your invento- whoa it's gone, cool!

Alright to get it back I need to think of it to come bac- awesome it's back, this is amazing!

I take out all the items and place them in my inventory, wait there is something left. A note.

_Alright to survive here you need to build a house by night because dangerous creatures come out. To get out of this realm you must find the portal to the End and fight the boss that is there, do that and you will have 2 choices 1 to stay here and 2 to go back to earth._

Ok so I gotta find a portal to the 'End' to get out of here, perfect...

I start to walk toward, go knows where getting some wood as I walk along.

There is some sounds coming from behind the some tree, I hear a very girly scream.

"HELP! PLEASE," alright definitely a girl.

I start to sprint towards the sound, as I get closer I see it is coming from around the corner! I get close to the corner but as I do this girl in a green hoodie come run along the it with her eyes close! OH my god she is going to hit me!

_*BAM*_

"Ouch!" I said as I rubbed my head, she had collided with me full force! I slowly open my eyes and I notice that she is right on me! I don't think she noticed because she hasn't opened her eyes yet. She had red hair, that was all over me because her hoodie had fallen. I blushed and shook her lightly.

I hear a moaning sound and I look back at her.

"Ugh, what happened?" Good she speaks english.

"You tell me you collided with me." I reply jokingly.

She looks up at me and started to blush. She gets off me, I get up and dust myself off.

"So what were you running from!" Her eyes widen and her expression turns from embarrassed to scared. She jumps behind me and grabs my shirt.

"Please help, I was being chased by a monster!" I look at how scared she is and I felt sorry for her.

"I'll go check," I go around the corner, expecting a monster but all I see is a cat licking itself...

"THERE IT IS!" She yells and hides behind the corner, I giggle. "It's not funny."

"Alright alright I'll get rid of it." I go up to the cat, it continues to lick itself. I go up to it and pet it, "hey listen little guy, my friend over there is scared of you so do you mind leaving."

I gets up and walks away. I watch it as it disappears into the forest, "alright the 'monster' is g- whoa!" I yell as she tackles me on to the ground with a hug of death!

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I would like this if it weren't for the fact that I can't breath!

"Alright- I-I can't-t breath!" She releases her death grip on my but continues to stay on top of me.

"Thank you so much, it's just that I am very allergic to cats..." I stare at her, she has green eyes just like her hoodie. Her hair was in my face again, but I didn't mind this time. She looked back at me and I smiled, moving her hair behind her ears. She blushed, it was adorable. She rolls off me and I stand up.

"S-Sorry we had to meet like that... my name is Cupa." She says, daww everything about this girl is cute, her name, her reactions, and her style.

"Oh my it's getting dark, you better build a house." Dame it! "Oh you are right, by the way my name is Alex."

"Alright Alex I'll come by later to check on you..."

"Alright by Cupa." She walked away

I sigh, maybe this isn't so bad.

"You know you really shouldn't be here..."

"AH!"


	3. Endra

As I build my pathetic excuse for a house I realize that I was being watch the whole tim-.

"You know you really shouldn't build it out of dirt." I hear a soft voice come from behind me.

I quickly pull out my sword and swiftly turn around; aiming the sword right at the... girls throat which was covered by the black coat she was wearing. She also had a black hat on and it really made her purple eyes shine out.

She gasped and her eyes began to water, maybe i should not have been so rough. She quickly turns around and teleports away!

"Huh?" I say as I scratch my head, but I decide to shrug it off. I continue working on my house until I hear an eerie sound and realized that I had heard it earlier when that girl appeared so she must be nearby.

I look from the corner of eye and I see her peeking over a tree. The purple particle around her made me shiver, well if I just keep ignoring her then may-, WAIT. Purple particles may be she knows something about how I got here.

"I know you are there so you can come out." I said as I calmly turn around, she lets out an 'eep' and hid back around the corner. I let out a long annoyed sigh and walked over to the tree, it's funny how I am getting so used to this world that this girl I am approaching could kill me but I really don't care.

I think this Sadistic personality is getting worst when I am all alone. I pull out my sword, take 1 step so she can see me, stick my sword right in front of her face. I am going to get answers 1 way or another.

"Teleport and I split your face in half." I said in a cold harsh tone. She quickly covers her eyes but remains there. I see tears coming out but her sleeves are absorbing most of the tears, maybe I shouldn't be so harsh.

I put the sword down and look at her, but she refuses to take hands off her face.

"You can put your hands down now." I say in a calm tone.

"A-are you *sniffle* l-looking at me?" She asks in a very very frightened tone.

"Yeah," I say "well then I can't because then I will be force to teleport."

"Oh... sorry." I said as I stare at the ground. That would explain why she teleported before now I feel bad, sort of.

"Alright you can look now." I say and I look up alittle. I see her arms slowly slide down to her hips.

"Who are you?" I say with that cold tone back, "huh? Me?"

"Of course you! Who else?"

"You don't need to be so mean!" She said with a hmph at the end.

"Alright, alright I am sorry, now can you tell me your name."

She giggles, "my name is Endra."

"Endra, nice name" I said trying to calm her down so maybe she will tell me.

"Oh my god, I am sorry this introductions is so short-lived but you better get back to your house 'cause the males will be out soon! They are very aggressive!" She says, and gets ready to teleport.

"WAIT! Will I see you again?" I ask, she turns around and smiles.

"Of course." Then she teleports away, I stood there in awe just taking in what just happened.

Then it hit me, "HOLY CRAP, I gotta get home!" I said as I take off in a sprint off to my stupid dirt house.

As he ran off 2 tall dark figures watch at him, they were speaking some foreign language. After they were done they teleported off in Alex's direction.

**DUH DUH DAAAAA**

**Lol I hope you enjoyed this long awaited update and don't kill me if I don't update for a while! Although I will try to make it short, they main reason will be because I have to write my other stories that are currently in progress as well so yea.  
Sorry but I hope this update makes up for it!**


	4. Who?

**BACK BITCHZ**

_Months Later_

I don't know how long I have been here for; I think 5 to 6 months? I can't tell because I haven't made a clock yet, I still have to find gold. I was kind of scare when I first came here but, really, it's so much better than my life in the real world.

I started with a 6x4 dirt house, upgraded to a 15x20 lodge that I am currently living in. It's not the best house in the world but, hey, it's still really really nice. I am currently lying on my twin bed.

"Sigh"

Sometimes I really hate myself for making a twine bed; I look up at the ceiling. Right behind my bed is a picture of a skeleton head, with 2 torches placed side by side of it.

I get up as my feet make a thumping sound on the wooden floor. Through my door and down to my living room I don't have much in my living room, just a couch, wool carpets, a furnace, and a crafting bench.

I take the trap door in the corner down to my basement; this is where I keep all my chests full of loot each labeled correctly. I walk over to my 'Weapons and Armor' chest and grab my Diamond Sword, my Iron Armor. I walk over my 'Tools' chest and take out an Iron shovel, pickaxe, and axe.

I let out a sigh and walk outside.

I stop at my doorstep and take in the view; trees growing, pigs and cows running around, the sight of sunlight reflecting off the lake next to my house. (Even though I made that lake)

I take in a fresh breath of air and then realize something. I haven't talked for weeks!

I don't know when the last time I talked to anyone besides what's-her-face when I was building my crappy dirt house. Man glad I got rid of that house.

"Sigh"

I let out another sigh, a longer one.

I don't know why but I have just been feeling lonelier ever since my encounter with what's-her-face, ugh! How could I have forgotten her name? André, no it was a girl. Umm, uh, Andre! Yea that's it.

"Ah, gotta concentrate." I said out loud only because I felt like I need to say something before I got Mute.

I go off to the giant cave I found, take out a compass, some paper, torches, and my sword.

I look at the compass then back at the giant cave with an entrance to what seemed like endless darkness, even though this is kind of scary I let out a gulp and placed my first torch the whole area that was once dark is now illuminated with a glow of yellow and orange.

I sigh once again and go off.

_Hours Later_

I have been walking for god knows how long, I have run out of torches a couple of times but thanks to all the coal I got it wasn't much of a problem.

As I continue I realize that I have more than 10 stacks of 64 iron ore.

"Oh my GOD!" I say rather loudly, soon I am replied with the sound of bones clacking together. I quickly turn around, and squint at the white figure pretty far back; I see a bow in the person's hand and a shaft carrying more!

I quickly look for my bow but I forgot I left it at home so I guess I have to go for a close range hit.

I pull out my sword and quickly remove my armor so it is easier to move around, I hid behind a formation of rocks and quietly sneak over to the person, as I am walking I hear the sound of a snake hissing but it wasn't a snake.

**DUH DUH DUH DAAAAA**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry I have a bad habit of leaving on cliff hangers. I listen to the people's reviews and realized I should have gone into more detail on the last chapter. **

**I hope this is good enough and sorry, that's also one of my bad habits. :P **

**Keep reviewing, it really keeps me going! :D  
**

"_**FIGHT DA POWA" **_


End file.
